


The Hospital Chair

by Girls_and_Whiskey



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girls_and_Whiskey/pseuds/Girls_and_Whiskey
Summary: Saw this and felt a need to write it . . . . cliché but classic trope: when the person who almost died wakes up in a hospital bed, looks around and sees the object of their affection sleeping uncomfortably in the chair next to them because they haven’t moved in days.





	The Hospital Chair

Emma stirs, her whole body feels heavy and she is struggling to open her eyes. When she finally gets her eyes open, her vision is blurry and she can't make out where she is. All she can make out are shapes, one thing she does know is that wherever she is it is very bright, too bright. She tries to lift her right arm to fumble around for her glasses, but there is a weight on top of it that makes it hard to move.

It's then that Emma hears a rustling coming from her right and she hears,

"Do you need your glasses my love?"

It's at this that Emma calms down, she knows that voice, that's Alyssa's voice and suddenly her heart rate slows down and the panic that was beginning to rise starts to dissipate. 

"Yes please, " she replies and when she hears her own voice it's very raspy and sounds groggy.

The weight on top of her hand disappears and suddenly her glasses are being placed on her face. Emma blinks rapidly and begins to take in her surroundings, suddenly realising she is in a hospital room. Alyssa picks up her right hand and entwines their fingers, drawing Emma's attention to the beautiful girl sitting in the hospital chair next to her bed.

"What do you remember?" Alyssa asks.

"Um, " Emma tries to think about the last thing she remembers.

"I remember finishing work, hoping on my bike and starting to head home to you and then nothing," Emma states, her forehead crinkling as she is talking like she is trying to force herself to remember more than what is coming to her in this moment.

Alyssa takes a deep breath and starts to explain to Emma how she ended up in a hospital bed, 

"So you were riding home and crossing that intersection two blocks from our apartment when some asshole in his car ran a red light,"

Emma feels Alyssa's grip on her hand tighten while she is talking and notices that tears are beginning to form in her eyes. Alyssa sniffles and Emma starts to rub circles on the back of Alyssa's hand with her hand with her thumb, trying to offer some comfort to her while she recounts the story. 

"This guy, he hit you on your bike and sent you flying into the pavement. You have two broken ribs on your left-hand side and your left wrist is broken from the way you landed. Thank god you were wearing a helmet because the doctors said it could have been much worse if you hadn't been."

Alyssa bows her head down but Emma can still see that she now has tears rolling down her cheeks and her breathing is slightly heavier than normal. 

"Hey, hey, its ok, I'm ok now and everything is going to fine, I will heal and back to my normal self in no time," Emma states while tugging on their joined hands trying to get Alyssa to look at her.

"I know," Alyssa sniffles, "I was just really worried that you wouldn't wake up, and I don't know what I would do without you."

Emma stalls at this admission, "How long was I out for?" she asks.

"Two days, " Alyssa replies. 

"Wow, I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"No, don't you dare apologise, it's not your fault, it's that stupid idiot that went through the red light," says Alyssa, "I'm just so relieved to see those gorgeous brown eyes of yours and hear your voice again."

"I will always come back to you Alyssa Greene, I promise you that," Emma states with so much conviction in her voice that Alyssa truly believes her.

Emma thinks she notices Alyssa's body visibly relax as she slumps a little in her chair. She must be emotionally exhausted, Emma thinks to herself. It's then that Emma herself yawns.

"Oh I'm so sorry baby, you must be so tired, go back to sleep and I will be right here when you wake-up."

Emma tugs on Alyssa's hand, "Can you hop up here with me? You know I don't sleep properly without you by my side."

"I don't know Emma, you're still injured and I might hurt you if we share such a tiny space."

"Please Alyssa, I am tired and just want to cuddle up with you, plus I must be on some good meds because I'm not feeling any pain right now, " Emma is looking right at Alyssa as she says this, with those gorgeous eyes and Alyssa is hard pressed to resist this girl.

So Alyssa gets up out of the chair that has been her bed for last couple of nights and carefully climbs into Emma's hospital bed. She climbs in on the right side, considering all of Emma's injuries are on her left, Alyssa deems this a good compromise. Alyssa manoeuvres herself so her head is gently resting on Emma's chest and drapes one of her arms carefully across Emma's stomach.

"Is this ok? Am I hurting you?"

"This is perfect," Emma replies, her right arm curling around Alyssa. Emma yawns again and she feels her eyes already starting to drift close.

It doesn't take long for them both to fall asleep, both drawing comfort from finally being in each other's arms again. 

A few hours later, Emma wakes again and she doesn't feel the same panic she felt last time she woke up and didn't know where she was. Firstly she can feel the warmth of Alyssa's body against her own and the steady rhythm of her breath against her chest from where her head still rests. Secondly she must of fallen asleep with her glasses still on because she can see exactly where she is.

Emma turns her head slightly, careful to not disturb Alyssa, and places a kiss on the top of her head.

"You've got a good one there."

Emma whips her head around to the doorway, to find her Grandma standing in the doorway to her hospital room. 

"I know," Emma replies with a smile, surprised to see her Grandma here. 

Her Grandma enters the room, placing her bag and some food on the hospital tray and then moving to take the vacant seat that Alyssa had been in when she woke up the first time. 

"I'm serious, she has not left your side at all the last two days, she has been sleeping in this awful chair, refusing to go anywhere until you woke up. I don't think she would have even eaten anything if I hadn't shown up and forced her to eat."

Emma directs her gaze back down to the girl in her arms and smiles brightly as she continues to sleep.

"Did she call you?" Emma asks her grandmother, careful to whisper so as to not disturb Alyssa. 

"Oh yeah, as soon as she got the call from the hospital and I jumped on the first plane out here. You gave us both quite the scare young lady."

"I'm sorry Grandma, but thank you for coming."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," her grandmother states, reaching for one of Emma's hands. 

They both sit in silence for a moment, until Emma's Grandma breaks it.

"You ought to marry this girl," she states. 

Emma smiles at her grandmother and thinks about the ring currently safely tucked away and hidden in their apartment.

"I will Grandma, I will."


End file.
